I Remember You
by BelovedScarlet
Summary: Years after the Teen Titans breakup. Raven pays the Tower an overdue visit. Raven just wanted to be alone with her memories but an unsuspected vistor has other plans for her. Will this vistor have her saying 'I remember you' or will she be saying 'I just


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans..._sigh..._It's really to bad. Oh well, a girl can dream, can't she.

_-On with the story-_

_-_

She walked into the empty T shaped tower. Immediately she was filled with the many memories the tower held. As she walked into the dark, dusty common room she remembered how full of life it used to be.

_I remember winters pass as my memories are frozen like a photograph._

**Flashback**

"Raven, come on! Please, just one game."

"No, Beast Boy."

"If not for me, then will you do it for Starfire?" With that Starfire gave a sad pout. Raven sighed.

"Fine, but just one." Then she squeezed in between Cyborg and Robin.

"I'm glad you joined us. You're the only one who can keep up with me, anyway." Robin whispered softly in her ear.

"Yeah well, to bad I can't say the same thing about you." She said with a smirk.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe." Raven countered. Robin grinned.

"You're on."

**Flashback End**

Raven smiled. Of course they never saw who won because halfway through the game Beast Boy flipped over the game. Just because he was upset he was losing. But that was just one of the good memories. There were many sad ones also.

_I remember because my heart will not let me forget._

**Flashback**

"I'm barely gone and you have already stolen him from me!"

"I couldn't have stolen him from you. Since he's never belonged to you in the first place."

"What can you give him? You have nothing, you are nothing!"

Raven stood there shocked. Not sure of what she should do next. So she just stood there.

"Stop! Stop fighting, both of you. Just stop." He was tired of it, he didn't know what to do.

"Then choose. It's her or me. Tell us which one and stop playing with our emotions, Beast Boy."

"I know," He sighed then ran his fingers through his hair. "I…I choose…Terra."

**Flashback End**

Besides the incident with Malchior that was the only time she had her heart broken. But it wouldn't be the last. As she walked out of the common room she walked into the kitchen. It was completely cleaned. The cabinet was empty and the blue fuzz was gone.

_I remember never thinking pasted here and now. If only it were that easy._

**Flashback**

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Boy Blunder? I'm cooking."

"I know _that_. But why?"

"You're not tired of pizza, yet?" He just shrugged and kept on staring at Raven.

"Good luck finding something in that fridge not covered in blue fuzz." Robin laughed.

"You're not helping Boy Blunder."

"Fine, fine I'll help…. What is that burning?"

"Ah, the macaroni and cheese!" Raven ran and took it off the stove. Robin grabbed a fork and took a bite out of the macaroni.

"That's disgusting. I think I need one of Starfire's puddings to wash this taste out of my mouth!"

"Hey, I said I was cooking. I never said I could cook. Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

"Yeah, it's not that bad." Robin then added with a smirk. "That is if you like the outside of the macaroni to be burnt and the inside frozen."

"Screw this, I'll just order a pizza."

**Flashback End**

After that Robin would never let her cook again. Not that she had really mind. She knew that for every good memory there was a bad memory to go with it. And the farther she went into the tower the worse they got.

_I remember you saving my love for another rainy day, but until then you hid me away._

**Flashback**

It had been a couple of months since the kitchen incident and as much as she tried to deny it she knew she was falling for the resident Boy Wonder. It was morning and everyone was eating breakfast. That was until Robin stood up.

"Everyone I would like to tell you that Starfire and I are an official couple."

"Man, that's great. I'm glad to hear." Cyborg patted Robin on the back.

"Yes, I am very happy that Friend Robin-I mean Boyfriend Robin and I are together." Starfire smiled. Then pulled Robin into a hug.

"Cool Starfire. Hey, Where did Raven go?" Beast Boy asked. And sure enough the seat Raven had been sitting in was empty. Everyone shrugged figuring she had went back to her room. They all went back to finishing their breakfast. Except for Robin, who was still staring at the empty seat that once held Raven. And all he could think about was

'I'm happy with Starfire. She's perfect. And asking her to be my girlfriend was the best thing I've done in…well let's just say awhile…. Then why do I feel like I've made a mistake?'

A terribly mistake.

**Flashback End**

She walked out of the kitchen and out to the roof. It use to be her favorite place in the whole Tower. As she stood there she noticed the beautiful sunrise. It reminded her of another she had seen years ago. But unlike this time she wasn't alone.

_I remember every moment I spent with you, and how they had me contemplating life._

**Flashback**

"Amazing, isn't it?" He smiled looking out at the sunrise.

"Yeah. It is." She replied as she swung her legs back and forth over the side of the Tower. Suddenly, all was quiet once again.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" She looked at the Boy Wonder sitting next to her.

"What? I can't watch the sunrise in the comfort of my own home?"

"No, not without reason." He sighed and then looked at her.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Okay?

"Oh…why?"

"Don't know, just do." Robin said sounding sort of frustrated.

"Fine, then. Talk."

-

_**That was the first chapter. I hope it was okay. More chapters to come. This is going to a Robin and Raven pairing fic. But that's all for now. Review.**_

_**-BelovedScarlet**_


End file.
